Silent Cry
by Thorber Stone
Summary: CeCe Jones has a cruel and abusive father, and a mother who loves her to bits and raises her in morality, but remains unaware of the other part of CeCe's experiences. As she grows older, she finds herself at a crossroads for which path she will take: Self destruction or be a natural survivor? And what designs does her mysterious friend Alex have on her?
1. Message From The Author

**Message from the author**

_So I know I'm still not finished with "The Pendant Of Aérùen" yet. But don't worry, it __will__ be finished, soon. This is not to say I will be putting in half-hearted effort or rushing it through, but rather, it's just sharing some of my creative juice because I felt this story needed to be told without further delay. The truth is, I have over 57 stories all waiting to be written out here, but I want to put them out chronologically, hence why they're waiting for "The Pendant Of Aérùen" to be concluded first, and furthermore, "The Pendant Of Aérùen" is Book I of a trilogy. Anyhow, this story is completely unrelated to the other tales that will be coming out, but I feel the need to write it out immediately, because it is important to me._

_This story is a crossover of Shake It Up! and Wizards of Waverly Place, featuring CeCe Jones, Alex Russo and the respective cast of both shows. However, the entire story will be written entirely from CeCe's point of view only. Now be warned, that this story has strong themes, and involves physical and mental trauma of a lead character, and implied sexual abuse. It's not quite in-your-face, but it's right there at the same time, so if this isn't to your liking, stop right here. Otherwise, you have been warned._

_Abuse is a terrible thing, and while obviously in the canon show, there was never really any severe abuse depicted, I felt a need to share this tale through these shows and characters, and while I do have a Disney ending of sorts, the journey there is a long, painful and terrible one. I'm going to be writing this in First-Person format, so you'll be right in CeCe's head. If you're still on board for this, then, at least you'll have a good idea of where this is going, and how much I hope you'll empathize with the suffering you will see. Because, ladies and gentlemen, the sad, scary and disgusting truth is: This is really happening. Right now. Everywhere. In homes, in "loving" families, where everyone is smiling and happy. I don't say it to instill paranoia or state a conspiracy theory. But just think about it, how sure are you that that girl who says she fell down a flight of stairs in a single-storey house is telling it as it is? When she smiles and is attentive to everything someone else is saying, is she really interested, or just trying to distract you away from the pain she's hiding because she herself doesn't know how to deal with it or explain it?_

_Sometimes, the victims of abuse need us to see it when it's happening, because, more often than not, they don't even know that _they are_ victims. Again, I'm not writing this to turn you into an extreme watcher and to start digging into everyone's private lives, but rather, I guess I'm hoping to raise an awareness for a phenomena that I feel is still growing, and even escalating in some places. See, and understand, the pain in their eyes. The silent victims who die a little every day. Hear the cry of their spirits as they suffer without even knowing it. Let them know they have a friend._

_Protect._


	2. Chapter 1: Birth Pains

**Deceitful Disclaimer:** _So I actually own Shake It Up! and Wizards of Waverly Place and all products related to the shows, and because I am the undisputed owner, it is my divine right to write stories about it on a place called FanFiction. Awesome, right?_

* * *

**Birth Pains**

My name is Cecelia Jones, but I prefer to be called CeCe. I was born on March 11th, 1997, and it's the year 2003. I have the best daddy and mommy ever! I just love them so much, I can't possibly express it enough. I know my friends in school say the same thing about their parents, but honestly? I think my parents are better! The best! Bestest! Is that a word? Nevermind, it is now! I can't wait for school to finish so I can get home and jump into daddy's lap, and talk to mommy, and play with Flynn, my baby brother. I was doing some word doodles in school today. Y'know, like we do these numbers and figures thing that the teacher puts on the whiteboard, lots of fun squiggly lines! Well I think the teacher is so proud of me, even though she wasn't smiling when she saw what I drew...wrote?...drew, on my book. I say I think she's proud, because she's following me home today to talk to mommy and daddy.

So when I get home, I immediately run to daddy and hug him, squealing, "DADDYYY!" He's expecting me, so he bends down and lifts me, sort of throwing me into the air. I love when he does that. Gives me this fluttery feelings in my tummy. Mommy doesn't think that's too great, but it's okay, she has her own way of greeting me. When daddy puts me down, I run to mommy, and she grabs me in a tight hug and spins me around. WHEEEEEE!

I'm so dizzy and so happy, I completely forget my teacher. She followed me home. Oh snapperdoodles! My bad, my bad. Well, she goes like "Ahem!" and we all turn to look at her. Hehe, "Mommy? Daddy? It's Miss Flannigan, my English teacher. She wants to see you."

I give my books to my parents, and we all sit down in the living room. Mommy is holding baby Flynn, and I'm sitting in daddy's lap, he's holding both of my arms to balance me. Hmm...why has daddy stopped smiling? I'm not really paying attention to everything Miss Flannigan is saying, but I do pick up a few lines...

"She's a bright young girl, there's no doubt about it. But I saw her struggling with the reading and writing…"

Huh? I was? I thought I was doing well. I mean, isn't it supposed to be that challenging? Like, y'know, the squiggly lines and stuff were hard to figure out.

"...Mr and Mrs Jones, I'm really sorry, but the nurse and Mr Brown confirmed it. CeCe has Dyslexia."

What's Die-O-Plexia? Is that a dinosaur?

"Oh my..." mommy says, and Flynn reaches out for her face.

"Don't worry, Mrs Jones," Miss Flannigan says, "It can be overcome, with patience, and effort, it's not impossible. And like I said, she's a bright girl, if you help her, work with her, it should be just fine."

Daddy's grip on my arms tightened a little. I look up at him, and I see his face. It's kinda scary, like Barney gone _really_ wrong. But I don't think it has anything to do with me, I mean, daddy loves me, and I love him. So I lean back a little into him, but he kind of makes it hard, because he's still holding my arms, and he's holding me in place, like he doesn't want me to move. Is this a new game? He doesn't say or do much, and after Miss Flannigan leaves, I play with Flynn a little, then mommy makes dinner. We eat, I talk and play, like I always do. Mommy tells me not to play with my food, but Ty, my bestest best friend's brother, tells me I can play with my food after I've eaten my toys. Well I'm not going to eat my toys, but I'll play with my food anyway!

"Cecelia stop that right now." Daddy says, and I stop right away. It's his voice, he sounds so...different.

And he called me Cecelia, not CeCe.

"J.J." Mommy says, "Take it easy." Mommy strokes my hair with her left hand, and I smile at her.

"She needs to learn to take things seriously. From now on, you've got to work hard, pumpkin." Daddy gives me a really stern look, and I suddenly don't feel like eating _or_ playing with my food anymore.

"J.J.!" Mommy says, "You're scaring her!"

I stop smiling. Mommy and daddy sound like they're about to fight.

Daddy lets out an annoyed sigh, "This is why she has Dyslexia. We need to teach it out of her, and I'm going to make sure of it."

"J.J..." Mommy reaches out to him, but he's gotten up from the table and walks around to my side. He kisses baby Flynn on the head, a little too hard, because Flynn starts crying, and mommy gets more annoyed, but I don't have time to think about that because he lifts me out of my seat and carries me to my room. I quickly forget some of daddy's weirdness and hug him tightly, but he's not hugging me back, he's just carrying me. So I hug him tighter.

"CeCe!" He says, and I quickly let go, but we're in my room already and he drops me on the bed. I bounce right up, and then start prancing around like a little pony.

"Cecelia, stop that."

I look up. He called me Cecelia again! This is weird! What's going on? What'd I do? "What's wrong, daddy?" I ask him.

He kneels down in front of the bed and places his hands on both of my arms, looking into my eyes, he just stays quiet for a long, long time.

"Daddy?"

He sighs and finally speaks, "Sweetie, do you know what a retard is?"


	3. Chapter 2: Guidance

**Sarcastic Disclaimer:** _If I owned Shake It Up! or Wizards of Waverly Place, would I be writing stories about them on FanFiction?_

* * *

**Guidance**

My mind is everywhere today. Daddy explained to me what a retard is, but I'm still so confused. He says mommy and I must have it, but I should be okay, because I can still be cured. But mommy can't! And I'm not allowed to tell her. Daddy kind of pinched me on my hand and made me promise I will not tell mommy no matter what. He asked if I loved him. I told him I did, I mean, of course I love my daddy! That's a silly question, but he said if I broke this promise not to tell mommy and tell her that she is a retard too, then I don't love daddy, and he won't be able to love me anymore! I cried, I didn't want daddy to not love me anymore! What happens then? Would I be thrown out of the house? Would mommy hate me too? What if...

"Cecelia Jones!"

"EEP!" I jump in my seat when Miss Flannigan calls me rather loudly. I blush, because I suddenly realize that she's been calling me for some time now, and Rocky, sitting next to me, had been trying to get my attention for the same reasons too. All my classmates are snickering at me. Great, I'm totally embarrassed now, just what I need.

Miss Flannigan sighs when I don't say or do anything after my surprised outburst from her calling me loudly, "CeCe, I said, did you get the last sentence I wrote?"

I look at the whiteboard, and oh. My. Gosh. I got NOTHING! What was all that squiggly mess on the whiteboard?! What is that? _Goobash mah_? No, really! I _should_ have paid attention! Miss Flannigan is like my favouritest teacher! That's not a word, I know, but I don't care, I feel so bad! What a stupid student I am! Daddy is so right, I'm a retard. I can't understand what she drew on the whiteboard...I mean write...what she wrote? I'd better copy everything down on my notebook, and I do it immediately, I don't care that Rocky is calling me, and my other classmates are laughing. I don't want to disappoint daddy...or Miss Flannigan. I almost didn't notice her kneeling down next to me.

"CeCe?" I stop my frantic drawing...writing on my notebook, and look at Miss Flannigan. She gives me a gentle smile, resting one hand on my knee, "It's okay, can I see you after class?"

She speaks very softly, I think even Rocky didn't hear her, because she was leaning close to try and hear. I answer my teacher with a "Yes, Miss Flannigan."

She smiles and pats me on the head. I feel a little bit better, and I try my best to concentrate to the rest of the class, but it is _very_ hard. I keep getting distracted by the slightest sounds, and my mind keeps drifting to everything daddy told me yesterday, and I keep playing it in my head over and over again. The school bell rings, and I pack my things for the next class. Rocky stands next to me, smiling. We always walk together to go _anywhere_! But instead of going out with everyone else like I normally do, I head to Miss Flannigan's desk. Rocky looks a little confused, but she stays close to me and is by my side when we stop in front of our English teacher.

Miss Flannigan blinks when she notices Rocky with me and smiles, "Raquel..." she says, "Can you wait outside for a moment? CeCe will join you shortly."

Rocky looks reluctant to leave, so I nod at her, "It's okay, Rock." I say, "I don't think it'll be long."

Rocky shrugs and skips out. When she's out of earshot, Miss Flannigan takes me by my hands, "CeCe? Is everything all right?"

Huh? Of course everything's all right. I nod my head. I mean sure, there's a lot of things to think about now. I must cure myself of this retard disease, but at least I have time. I'm only sad about mommy, because it's too late for her to be cured. But she seems to be okay, so I guess it'll be all right for me too. It can't be too bad, right? But I don't want daddy to not love me anymore...

"CeCe?" Ack! Miss Flannigan was talking and I totally droned out! So embarrassing! She sighs, and I feel bad again. I really like Miss Flannigan, she's so nice and helpful.

"I'm sorry." I quickly say.

"It's okay, sweetie." She says, and I smile again. "Just remember, let me know how your parents and you are doing at home with your reading and writing, okay?"

I nod my head, and she pulls me into a hug, "You're a bright girl, and you're going to do wonderful things." She lets me go and I dash off, Rocky is standing outside, waiting for me. Time for art class. More doodling! Yippee!

I see a tall brunette girl standing outside art class. She smiles at me as I pass by, and I smile back at her. Who is she? She's definitely way too old for first grade, but she isn't entering the class, she's just standing there, and looking at me.

The time flies by for me after that. More classes, lunch, some more classes, and then the final bell. Schools out! Yay! Rocky and I are walking out when some older kids come towards us. They look like second or third graders, all of them girls, but they also didn't look very nice, as in, the look on their faces. I think we're in trouble. They stop in front of us, and there's like five of them.

Yes, we're in trouble.

"This is the one," the blond girl says, pointing at me, "all the teachers are talking about her."

They are?

"Yeah," a dark skinned girl adds, "I heard them myself. They said she's a total lost cause."

Rocky glares at them and steps forward, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means, squirt, that she's an embarrassment to the school, and she should just stop coming altogether." One of them says and pushes Rocky back. They're a lot bigger than us, and I get scared. I don't want them to hurt Rocky. So, even though I'm scared, I shove back the girl that was pushing Rocky.

"Leave us alone!" I yell.

"Leave us alone! Leave us alone!" The blond girl says in a squeaky voice while rolling her eyes and waving her hands about like a drowning person, her friends were laughing at us. She bends down to look me in the eyes, "And what if we don't want to leave you alone, retard?"

I glare at her, now I'm angry. I don't know why, but it's like somehow they heard my conversation with daddy. And they heard the teachers. Was Miss Flannigan talking about me? Am I a disappointment to her already? I feel pain, in my chest, and it makes me angry, so I poke the blond girl's eyes. Hard.

She screams and grabs both her eyes, kicking me in the stomach before stepping back, and her friends start slapping and punching me and Rocky. Rocky screams and I fall over.

"STOP THAT!" We hear a voice shout, and the other girls stop immediately.

I look up and see the brunette girl who was standing outside my art class earlier. She's definitely older and bigger than even these bullies, so they kind of listen to her. She looks very angry, at them.

"What's wrong with you? Picking on first graders! She pulls one of the girls off me. They'd stop beating us, but some were still holding on to me and Rocky. They all let us go now though, because of the brunette.

"It's none of your business, stupid." The blond girl says, she can see again, but her eyes are really red, and she walks up to the brunette, "You can't tell us what to do."

"Oh?" The brunette girl says, and she presses the tip of her index finger to the blond girl's forehead, "I want you to go away, so do as I say."

Huh? What's with the rhyming? And did her fingertip flash for a moment? But the blond girl blinks, and then says, "Okay."

She turns away, the blond girl, and all her friends, and...and...they're leaving? They did exactly as the brunette said. What happened? When they're gone, she turns to all the other people who were coming to us, "It's okay, they're all right. Just a little misunderstanding." And they slowly disperse, still looking at us. I help Rocky to her feet.

The brunette comes back to us and she bends down so she can look at us at eye-level. "Are you both okay?"

I look at Rocky, and she looks back at me, well, I feel okay, even if I ache here and there now, so we both turn back and nod at her.

She smiles and puts her hand out to me first, "I'm Alex. Alex Russo."


	4. Chapter 3: Friendship

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the excessively long delay. Life's been hectic for a while..._

_For those of you reading this story thus far, thank you for reading. I hope you'll leave a review as well. Constructive criticism is most welcome. I'll be progressing through the years, eventually coming up to the teen years, where things get...interesting._

**fortheloveofchocolate**: _Thanks for following me. Hope you enjoy it the rest of the way._ :)

**natalia**: _Alex always has a flair for attention-getting entrances, doesn't she?_ :P

**Saphirabrightscale**: _Here's the update!_

**Shifty Disclaimer:** _Hey, hey! Buddy! Ya wanna own a Disney Original TV series? I got the copyrights right here! You just need to sell your soul and sign here, here, and here...with your blood. **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! _:D

* * *

**Friendship**

I knock on the door of my house, and I can hear mommy saying, "I've got it, honey." Probably telling daddy, while carrying Flynn. I know my mommy.

The door swings open and yup, mommy's holding baby Flynn, daddy's further inside, probably. Mommy is smiling at me until she sees the marks on me and Rocky. It's pretty easy to see on us, especially me. I've got a big red slap mark on my face from one of the older girls that beat us before our new friend, Alex, saved us. She's here with us, standing behind, but it's not like we can hide her, she's way taller than the both of us. She insisted on coming along with us, to make sure we're all right, and get back safely. I don't know why she feels the need to be looking out for us; it's not like those girls will dare trying to come after us a second time, and besides, they're kind of strange, the way they behaved when Alex came along. I almost forget mommy's staring wide-eyed at us, until she yells, "Who did this to you!?"

She yanks us all indoors and takes me by the hand, she calls for daddy, and he comes over. I don't know why, but I look down at my feet the moment he comes over. I feel scared, like I've done something wrong. I don't know why I feel like that, but I suddenly find my shoes to be very interesting, so I stare at my feet. Oh, look at that, what pretty toes, I wonder if people can have six toes. Oh wait, that's supposed to be weird. Hmm...I allow myself to be distracted like this, until daddy grabs me by the shoulders, and he's looking deep into my eyes. I try to look away, but I just can't.

"Tell me what happened." He says. His voice is so calm, but there's something inside his eyes that scares me. It's like something that broke. His face is calm, like his voice, but his lips and jaw are hard, like he's biting his teeth together really hard. He shakes me lightly once when I don't answer him. "Why did they hurt you? What did you tell them?"

Mommy places her hand on daddy's shoulder, "J.J."

Daddy tightens his grip on my arms and I start flinching, Rocky looks like she's about to start asking something when Alex speaks up. "It was just a bunch of girls trying to be bullies, Mr. Jones."

Daddy looks at her like he's seeing her for the first time, and he just stares at her. Mommy is the one who talks, "Oh, and who are you?"

Alex puts her hand out to mommy and introduces herself, "Alex Russo. I was just passing by when I saw the girls starting to hurt CeCe and Rocky."

"But why were they attacking my baby? And her friend?" Mommy asks while bending down to hold me in a sideways hug. Daddy is forced to let me go, and I sort of feel relieved. I don't know why.

"They're just some nasty kids, Mrs. Jones." Alex answers simply, "But they won't bother CeCe or Rocky anymore. The teachers and faculty were informed of their conduct."

Mommy smiles at Alex, "Well, thank you very much, young lady. I'm really glad you saved these two. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there."

She straightens up and lets go of me to pat Alex on the shoulder, "Where do you live? The least we can do to thank you for escoring CeCe and Rocky right up to our doorstep is give you a lift home, right J.J.?"

Alex shakes her head, "No need, ma'am. I live just uptairs, next to Rocky."

Mommy looks surprised, "Oh? But I've never seen you before."

Alex smiles, "That's because I just moved in."

"Well that's wonderful! I'd love to meet your parents." Mommy says, and Alex just points at all of us.

"Let all be this way, you don't need to meet my parents today." We all frown at her, and then her finger glows brightly. After that, everything kinda happened really fast, like whoooeee, spinning fast. It's not bad, it's not fun either. I don't know. Next thing I know is the three of us are sitting on the couch, with Alex between me and Rocky.

"Alex?" I call for the older girl's attention, and she looks down at me from the books she's looking at.

"Hmm?"

I smile at her, and sitting opposite from her, Rocky looks at me and nods, and we both hug her from either side, "You're our new best friend." I say.

"Aww, thank you." Alex says and places an arm over each of us. "You're my best friends too."

"Thanks so much for saving us," Rocky says, "Those girls were very mean."

"Yes they were," Alex agreed, speaking very seriously, "But you won't be hurt by them again, I've made sure of it."

Alex is staying over for dinner with us before going home, because her mommy and daddy are out. My mommy had spoken to them on the phone and they said it was okay as long as she isn't bothering us, which is so silly. Of course she's not a bother! Daddy keeps staring at Alex like she's not a human or something, but Alex doesn't seem to notice or care. He's been walking in and out, then asking Alex all kinds of questions, but Alex has an answer for everything she's asked. She occasionally winks at me and pats me on the head after daddy goes away. It's so weird though, I remember we were talking to Alex about something, and about meeting her parents, when suddenly there's a flash of white light, and then, mommy's taking care of the marks and cuts on me and Rocky.

Maybe it's just the excitement of the day. Anyway, mommy calls us for dinner. Rocky joins us today, and Alex. It feels nice. I like having friends around for dinner, it's more fun. So my mood brightens up a little. The whole day I've been feeling a little bad, but now it almost feels normal. Mommy is really fun, because she talks to all of us and keeps us laughing and enjoying dinner. But daddy is not really like he used to be. He keeps looking at me like I've done something bad and I'm not being sorry for it. It makes me stop smiling every now and then. Eventually mommy sees my face, and she says it's getting late. Rocky says bye-bye to us and Alex, then climbs out the window to the stairway, to her room. It's her favourite way of coming in or out since the day we met. Mommy tried telling her to use the normal way like everybody else, but we both prefer this. Hehe.

Alex takes the normal way: out the door. "Thanks for having me over for dinner, Mrs. Jones," she says, "it was delicious, and a lot of fun."

Before she goes I hug her again, and she hugs me right back, patting me on the head as well. "I'll see you around, kid!"

That's funny. She's only five years older than me, she's a kid too! I giggle at that.

After Alex leaves, mommy puts Flynn to bed, and then takes me to my room. I bounce on my bed and I am almost to do my usual routine of dancing around on bed when I remember how daddy acted last night, and I stop to look at mommy. But mommy looks worried, I wonder why? It's like I saw her smiling when I was being happy, but now that I've stopped, she doesn't look happy.

I'm feeling confused. Daddy doesn't like me to do this, but mommy does?

"Sweetie?" I look up at mommy, lost in my thoughts, I have no idea how long she has been watching me.

"Whuh?" I manage to ask as I sit up and just look at my hands.

Mommy shakes her head, and then she sits next to me, and puts her arm around my shoulders. I immediately sink into her, and I can feel mommy feeling better a bit. I don't know how I know, but I just do.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, "Are you still upset about what the girls did to you?"

I think about it, and I realize I'm not really upset about it. I'm about to ask mommy about retards, when I remember I made a promise to daddy, so I change the question to something else. "I'm not upset mommy." I say, "But why do people pick fights?"

Mommy sighs, and curls her fingers into my hair, "Like your very wise friend Alex said, some people are just nasty. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes I do, "They were saying mean things to me, then Rocky tried to tell them to stop. But they were going to beat her, so I yelled at them to leave us alone. And then one of them said a lot of mean things...I...I got angry, and poked her in the eyes."

Mommy just listens to me and watches me. She slides off the bed and kneels down in front of me and takes my hands in hers. This is a bit like what daddy did last night, so I look down again. "Honey, look at me."

Mommy's voice is so gentle, I can't help but obey, so I look at her. She doesn't look angry, but a little sad. "It's very brave and loyal of you to stand up for your friend, but attacking, poking eyes or slapping people doesn't make things better. It only makes things worse." She raises up my hands to her chin, "Can you do something for mommy?"

I nod my head, sure, mommy doesn't ask me for much, I'm happy to help.

"The next time anyone says mean things, or even attacks you, don't hit back, just ignore them."

I blink, this is going to be hard. "But...what if someone attacks Rocky? Or...or Alex?"

Mommy closes her eyes, and then looks at me, smiling, "You can tell them to stop, the way Rocky did. Even if they look like they're going to beat you or Rocky, don't give them the chance to actually hurt you. Walk away, and take your friends with you. And report what happens to your teachers, and to me. Okay?"

"Okay mommy." I say. I guess I can try, but it seems a little hard. I'm not supposed to hit back?

"Sweetie, do you know what Jesus said?" Mommy asks, then continues, because I really am not to sure, "He said 'when someone slaps you on the right, give him the other cheek.' That means even if someone does attack, don't fight back. I know it's hard, because you feel the need to hit back, but by doing that, you're only making things worse for yourself and everyone else. So instead of getting angry, don't be, just turn away and ignore them. That way, they have no reason to keep hitting you."

"Okay..." wow, that kinda makes sense. I'm so glad mommy knows all these things. I'm going to tell Rocky tomorrow about it.

"Now, go to sleep, dear." Mommy gently pushes my shoulder to make me lie down, and I look up at her.

"But I'm not sleepy, mommy." I complain.

"Oh, not sleepy?" Mommy cocks her eyebrow in a curious way, and my eyes widen.

Before I know it, she's tickling me to death! I thrash and laugh hysterically as she puts her long nails to good use. She carries on for a few minutes, and by the time she stops, I'm panting, and exhausted, but feeling really good.

"Tired now?" Mommy asks, and before I can do anything, she pulls up my shirt a little and blows a raspberry on my tummy. I laugh out loud at the tickly feeling, and she hugs me.

"Go to sleep now, sweetie." She says, stroking my hair as I obediently close my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." I say.

She leaves the door open just a little, so that the light outside keeps my room from being completely dark. I smile, because daddy always closes the door and leaves me in darkness, but mommy knows I like to sleep with some light on. All that tickling really tired me out, and I slowly drift off to sleeee...


End file.
